Original
by h3athybaby
Summary: This is an original work that is un progress. Im not 100% sure where its going but youll know shortly after i do!
1. chapter 1

I wake up gasping and clutching at my bedsheets, the image from my dream fading quickly before I can remember it. All I can recall were a pair of eyes. So deep and brown and brooding. I shake the grogginess from my head, and quickly pull myself from bed before Grandmother feels she has to come drag me from bed. For an old lady she sure has some strength!

Not much variety I think to myself as I stare into my closet. While pulling my long hair into a messy bun my eyes roam from my closet to my bedside table. A picture of the most beautiful woman stares back at me from an antique frame I once found at a yard sale. I had found the picture a few years ago, hidden away in Grandmother's attic. I'm sure if she had known it was up there she would have never asked me to straighten it up. Grandmother doesn't like to talk about my mother. I sighed as I tucked the frame into a drawer.

A thump on my bedroom door makes me jump. 'Emalie! You'd better not make me come in there!'

'Five minutes' I call back. Her shoes clicking down the hall away from my room was the only response I got. I smile and roll my eyes at the woman's dramatics. She may not be the most loving, but she is the only family I've had for the last 10 years. My mother left me here on my 8th birthday. 10 years ago next week to be exact.

Quickly before Grandmother can come looking for me again, I grab my favorite floor length white lace skirt and pull on an over sized navy blue sweater over that.

After a quiet breakfast with Grandmother she pecks me on the cheek and I'm on my way to school. This was my favorite part about living in the city; I can walk everywhere. The cool breeze blows away the remaining sleep from my mind and I smile at the noise that my long black boots makes on the sidewalk as I walk. Grandmother is always busy, often leaving me to my own devices. I don't mind; I enjoy the quiet house.

Ginger is on the floor of the gymnasium when I find her. There are books and class notes scattered around her. She looks frazzled, as always before a big test.

'Working hard? Or hardly working?' I ask her, carefully avoiding jostling any of her papers. Ginger is a little… eccentric when it comes to studying.

Gingers gray eyes shoot me with a piercing glare. 'Don't start with me, miss 'I don't need to study because I have a photographic memory'.' Ginger rolls her eyes at me and turns back to her calculus.

I shrug off my messenger bag and sit down beside my best friend. I'm just starting to zone out when a commotion brings me back. Somebody has stomped on and scattered Gingers papers.

'Could you not?' Snorts Rebecca. She flips her crimson red hair over her shoulder and sneers down at Ginger and me. Rebecca rolls her eyes and takes another deliberate stomp on Gingers history notes. I look around, hoping to catch the eye of a nearby teacher. The only one within earshot is deliberately looking elsewhere. 'Daddy asked me to show the new guy around so naturally the first stop on the tour is loserville' Rebecca laughed at her own lame joke.

I internally roll my eyes. Of course the teachers won't get on to Rebecca. Not when her daddy is in charge of their jobs. The principal.

I sneak a glance at the new kid as him and Rebecca walk away. I jerk in surprise when I realize that he is staring back at me. For a moment I am trapped in his stare. His brown eyes barely hidden beneath his bangs that fall into his face. I quickly drop my gaze and help Ginger reorganize her notes.


	2. Chapter 2

'Evil hag.' Ginger mutters under her breath as we walk past Rebecca and her friends in the hall. Luckily they are all too busy to notice. I try to discreetly look for that guy, unsuccessfully apparently. 'Oh man was that new guy checking you out.' Ginger jams her elbow into my side. 'It must suck moving at the end of senior year. Maybe I should see if he needs comforting!' Ginger winks at me.

'Right, like you would ever have the courage to do something like that.' I tell her playfully. But honestly, Ginger gets so choked up when she tries to talk to other people. It took me a whole year to get her to open up. 'You noticed him looking at me? I thought I might have been imagining things.' I say truthfully. I feel my face turn red when I turn into my classroom and see him sitting in the back of the class.

Ginger squeezes my arm before giving be a wide eyed look. Omg she mouths to me before running to get to her class.

As I walk to my seat I use my hair as a shield to look at him without being noticed. His dark hair was covering his face but I notice what looks like a tattoo that was poking out of his shirt sleeve.

That was the longest class period ever. I think to myself as I smile and greet Ginger at our locker.

'Did you talk to him?' Ginger whispers to me, quietly so that the new guy doesn't over hear as he walks past us.

I make a face at my supposedly best friend. 'Did you really think I would have?' I roll my eyes as we walk together to second period. 'His name is Jason,' I tell her.

Ginger gasps and hits my arm with her notebook. 'I thought you didn't talk to him!'

I roll my eyes at her hysterics. 'Roll call? And I saw part of a tattoo.' I waggle my eyebrows at Ginger.

Her mouth drops open wide. 'A tattoo!' She all but screams. With a look from me she quickly checks our surroundings. 'Oh man,' she continues after making sure we were clear. 'Better steer clear then, Em. Tattoos are for bad boys. How did he even get a tattoo anyway? Don't tell me everybody turns 18 before I do!' Ginger turns and gives me the most pitiful face.

I laugh as I wrap my arm around her tiny shoulders plucking a stray brown hair from her sweater. 'So you don't want me to let you know what other gossip I might hear through out the day?'

Ginger gives me a a sarcastic look. 'You know I want the dish and I know you'll get it, Mrs. King of Eavesdropping.'

'It's not eavesdropping if people talk loud enough for me to hear it!' I say in a song song type voice before we head into our second class.


End file.
